


petals for your efforts

by metacuriosity (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pastel Dan, gasps dreaded 2nd person POV how scandalous (dont worry i got this), i was GOING to write them pastel/punk but then i was like 'wait i have no idea what that entails', phil isn't punk he just wears black i guess :L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/metacuriosity
Summary: He doesn't like the rain, even though everything starts and ends with downpour. He gives you his flower crown when the sky is crying and smiles at you in the best way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to all my soft wonderful friends on [twitter](http://twitter.com/iosihexa), who've welcomed me over the past 3 months in the most wonderful, positive way possible. keep it cool.

You catch your first glimpse of him – the real him, you think, or at least a part of him that is a little more raw – at the far end of an overground station platform. Granted, you’re perhaps a bit more than distracted given the dismal weather, everything feeling blurry and a little too bright against the glary pale grey of the clouds, but. He’s there. And he looks miserable, clutching what looks like a delicately wired flower crown with sad, wet petals between his fingers.

For a brief moment, you’re highly tempted to wax poetic about his hands, because they’re beautiful, but there are other issues at hand.

“Hey,” you begin, and wince because you absolutely did not think this through. “Dan, right? Doing alright?”

He stares back at you, hair curling slightly from the moisture – he must straighten it every day, you muse – and then promptly looks back down to his shoes. “Hello, Phil.”

The two of you aren’t really in the same friendship circles. You have been vaguely aware of Dan since the beginning of the school year, but it’s a whole new experience to see him out of uniform and wearing – well.

“That colour looks nice on you,” you comment, gesturing vaguely towards the pale pink jumper he’s wearing, and squint, leaning closer to the little design in the centre of the shirt. “Is that an egg?”

He looks at you again, and you’re satisfied to note that he looks happier now, if a little amused. “Yes. Sunny-side up, so the egg’s name has been delegated Sunny. Also, thanks,” he surveys your own attire carefully, “your, uh. Subtle selection of black clothing is pretty neat, I guess.”

A nervous laugh manages to escape you lips as you gesture towards the flower crown still grasped gently between his fingers. “Can I take that? Perhaps it’ll be good to have some colour on me for a little while. I’ll return it on Monday at school?”

He looks surprised, to say the least. You blame the general concept of toxic masculinity and also the fact that he probably thinks you are the strangest, most uncouth person to have ever interacted with him.

Nonetheless, reaches up and places the flowers in your hair, and studies you evenly. “Looking good,” he says, and winks, and you think that you like him a bit.

* * *

DAN: look im just saying but you have to get your priorities straight WATCH THE CLASSICS FIRST god I cant believe you havent even watched fmab yet  
PHIL: Ok, ok, but sometimes I can’t help but go into the weird obscure things my friends recommend me, you know?  
PHIL: like it’s not like I know any better  
PHIL: anyways fine!!! I’ll watch your weird animes. But you have to read that novel I recommended to you.  
DAN: if it’s along the same lines as a john green novel phil i swear to god i’m never trusting your recs again  
PHIL: hey! John green's books aren't that bad. romance isn't as bad as you make it out to be.  
PHIL: and it’s a good book, I promise. It’s exactly the kind of hipstery thing you’d like  
DAN: what on earth are you insinuating  
DAN: ok one of the protags isn’t straight I can get behind this  
PHIL: I can’t believe I managed to peg your interests just like that.  
DAN: hey, now.  
PHIL: Just read it. Tell me if you cry at the end :D  
DAN: i wont  
DAN: we must discuss this book when ive finished reading on saturday  


Your mother is probably extremely glad that you’re getting out of the house of your own accord to meet up with friends for once. Or just a friend. Singular. You’re not about to admit it, but you’re very ready to see Dan in soft, colourful, non-school related clothing again.

He’s sitting in the very corner of the café you agreed to meet at, hunched away over what looks like a milkshake, and you take the opportunity to admire the robin’s egg blue of his shirt, and the demeanour of calmness he seems to have cast over himself, still reading the book you lent him. It's just starting to sprinkle as you make your way into the shop and order. 

“Hello,” you say, and he looks up and his smile stretches across his face languidly, dark eyes making contact with yours – he seemed awkward with eye contact the first time you talked to him at the station those few weeks back, but now it’s fine. 

You curse the existence of involuntary physical responses as you heart beats a tiny bit faster, because it’s only been a few weeks, but you do like him. You’re not in denial, just frustrated and perhaps wishing that you could have a highschool romance story like any silly romcom film you’ve watched. 

“Thought you were going to abandon me, like the terrible person you are,” he says, still grinning as he pats the seat next to him. “Sit down. We have some important themes and subtextual information from within this book we need to discuss.” 

He slides the novel over to you, finger tracing a few lines. “Here, see this? And,” he flips a few pages over, “this? They only talk twice in the whole book – yes, I’ve been rereading – and yet everyone is convinced they’re in love. Remind me why, again?” 

You smile back, and push his hand off the book. "You're reading into it wrong," and from the way his gaze challenges you, you're willing to bet you'll have a fun discussion.

* * *

Dan leans his head back on your blanket, somehow already at ease. The late afternoon light is filtering in through the windows, casting hazy, shattered beams of sun onto the bed.

"Your room is exactly as nerdy as I thought it would be," he laughs a bit, and reaches over to examine the cactus you have placed on your desk. "You're absolutely the type to name your plants, aren't you? What's this one's name?"

You glance over. "Alistaire the Second," you say. He lets out his soft, quiet laugh, the one that makes you feel a little bit more intimate and as if he trusts you.

"Of course," he mutters quietly, then stares at you, not for the first time today. "Let's paint our nails." 

"Our- what?" 

He seems almost disappointed. Almost. "My sister let me take her collection of polishes, and I figured since I'm sleeping over, we should do cliche teenager sleepover things. And, since all the stuff boys are probably supposed to do during sleepovers are a lot less interesting than, say, gossiping about dudes and painting nails, we should do this." He looks nervous for a moment. "Unless you don't want to. We can put on a movie whilst we do it though, that'd be cool."

Nodding vigorously, you set up your laptop and he brings out a suspicious number of glass bottles from his bag, looking a little relieved. You examine his array of colours, laughing a little bit. "Fluorescent yellow, a dodgy shade of mauve, _this awful olive colour_ \- this is quite a selection." 

He just does his grin again, and holds up a nice, bright, RGB colour wheel-worthy shade of blue. "This one for you. Actually," he says, pushing another few bottles forwards, "you can have a rainbow." 

You end up playing Mulan in the background (Disney never fails), and he paints each nail on your left hand a different, horribly bright colour. In turn, you paint all his nails a wobbly black, except his pinkies, which he insists are painted a nice, glossy white. He wiggles his hands in front of your face. You have the urge to lick his hand, just because it'd be gross and maybe annoy him a little bit. 

"Piano hands, Philly," he says, and you look down at your own nails, which have very wobbly jobs as well. 

"Uh. Vaporwave unicorn hands, _Danny_ ," you reply, and he does his soft laugh again. Your gut clenches, and you decide you have to tell him before you regret staying quiet for months and months.

"Listen, D-" 

"Oh yeah, heck," he interrupts, jumping off the bed. "Look here, I got you a flower crown, I nearly forgot. We don't talk about my favour for pastel clothing much, but you seemed to like the one I gave you at the train station a few months back, so you can have this." He's holding out a different crown, with slightly smaller roses on it, petals stained pink and orange and looping neatly with a few small leaves. "You don't wear enough warm colours. Look, even your room is just blues, greens, black and white." 

"Thanks, Dan," you say, almost whisper, and slot the flowers on your head. There's a wash of fizzling happiness that rushes over you, and then you steel your nerves, pausing the film. "Listen, Dan," you start again, and he looks ridiculously concerned for you, a tenebrous expression that you want to wipe off his face and replace with warmth again.

"What's wrong?" he asks, and you shake your head. 

"Don't worry, it's nothing super terrible. Although I guess it depends on how you take it, but..." 

"Oh, come on, Phil, you're not allowed to keep me in suspense like this," he jokes, wavering. 

Your brain just a one-eighty and you collapse back onto your pillow. The flower crown is dislodged slightly, flipping back and resting against the headboard. "I can't do this," you groan, and stretch out your hand. "Here, take it." 

"What?" 

"My hand. hold it." 

Silently, he acquiesces. "Um, Phil-" 

"Look," you say, staring at the ceiling fan, watching it spin lazy circles above you, "I kind of fancy you. In, yeah, that kind of way. I don't know, but I like you a lot, so I guess that's that. I mean," you mumble, beginning to ramble, "I know you're my friend and you probably don't- ah." You're cut off by Dan flopping down next to you, lacing his fingers with yours. 

"It's alright, Phil." he says, flicking your head. "I think you're pretty neat too," and he gives your hand a squeeze. You think about how nice you thought his hands were when you first saw him at the station. Outside, the summery orange tint of sunset has darkened into a shadowy navy, and the sky flashes white and blue with lightning, a thunderstorm carving patterns of rain down the window. "No kissing till the third date, though," he teases. 

You can accept that.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading i hope it wasn't too awful


End file.
